1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container into which a liquid can be filled through an opening part.
2. Related Art
An ink cartridge that is mounted in a cartridge mounting part of an inkjet printer and supplies ink to a print head is known. The cartridge mounting part is provided with an ink introduction needle in communication with the print head, and the ink cartridge has an ink supply port in a front surface thereof in the direction in which the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge mounting part. The ink introduction needle is inserted into the ink supply port when the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge mounting part, enabling supply of ink from the ink cartridge to the print head.
An ink cartridge described in JP-A-2014-46624 is provided with an ink inlet port (opening part) for refilling ink in a posterior portion thereof in the mounting direction. The ink inlet port is a round hole, and is formed in a second wall extending on the forward side from an upper edge of a first wall defining the rear end of the ink cartridge. The ink inlet port is normally sealed by a plug member, and is opened when ink is refilled.
Here, the ink for refilling is contained in an ink pack made from a flexible film formed to have a bag shape. When refilling ink, the user positions the ink pack on the rearward side of the first wall and pours the ink toward the ink inlet port that is on the forward side thereof.
However, when the user pours the ink, ink may spill from the ink inlet port.